


Hold On To Me

by Snowingiron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Runaway, Anal Sex, Biker Gladio, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Daddy Issues, Height Differences, M/M, Noctis is 18 in this, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Regis is not a good Dad here, Runaway Noctis, like so much blushing is going on, some silent pining that turns into not so silent pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: [Runaway!Noctis meets Biker!Gladio]Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum didn't have anything even remotely close to a good childhood. After an argument with his father he decides to run away. Which obviously doesn't go well and he has to be rescued by a stranger who rides a really nice bike. If there was someone Noctis would like to run away with, it would be him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/gifts).



> This is for [Gladioheartsnoctis](https://gladioheartsnoctis.tumblr.com/) who had this idea in the first place :) It probably turned out different than you intended but... I still hope you like it!
> 
> I'm still struggling with my english, bear with me. I'M DOING MY BEST :3

Noctis was hungry. He hadn't eaten in days or showered in... days! He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in a real bed. All things he hadn't considered when he ran away from home. The palace was the most secure place in all of Insomnia, but Noctis had grown up there his whole life, he knew every little loophole and the exact moment when a guard would turn around a corner. It had been quite easy. Being a runaway wasn't. 

In retrospect it had been a silly argument with his father but one they had repeated over the years and it was eating away at him. Noctis had been ill as a child and as the heir to the throne he was supposed to be healthy and strong. Which led Regis to an overprotective behaviour, afraid that Noctis would not survive on his own. And in doing so, he had made sure that Noctis didn't know how to survive at all, two guards in front of his door at all time, a nurse treating him like he would faint any moment. It was too much.

So Noctis ran away. It had been weeks now, his feet were hurting and he stranded somewhere in Duscae or Leide perhaps, with only sand and trees in sight. Occasionally there were gas stations and little villages but Noctis didn't feel like there was enough space between him and his father yet. The only good thing about Regis' paranoia was that no one recognised him. Regis had made sure to hide Noctis from the media, shielding him from any potencial source in case the heir to the throne would die anyway. His father was an old and sad man who cared more about the future than the present. 

Noctis kicked at a stone that sat in his way and sighed loudly. The sun was burning through his hair, his black clothes were dusty and sticky and he felt awful. Strangely enough though, he didn't feel that sickly anymore since he left Insomnia. His lungs had burned for a while and his joints had ached but now... He felt free and healthy and _good_. If only he wasn't so hungry!

A few hours later he passed by another gas station that had a diner on the far end. Noctis' stomach growled loudly at the delicious smell and he felt his mouth water. So hungry. And thirsty. He hadn't planned for everything to turn out like this but his supplies were already depleted. He _could_ walk in there, proclaiming that he was their prince and that he demanded a meal. They would probably do it, since he still carried the signet ring that made him Regis' heir... But that would also mean that _everyone_ would know where he was and his father would find him in a heartbeat. No, he couldn't tell them, and the first thing he had learned since he ran away was that only few people were kind to strangers. 

So he moved on, swallowing hard as he turned away from the diner, one hand clutching at the fabric over his stomach. How much longer until he would starve to death? He had no knowledge of any plants, didn't know which were deadly and which were safe to eat. He was quite good at fishing but he hadn't seen a lake yet. And he didn't have a rod with him. Maybe his father was right. He was good for nothing. 

But then Noctis halted. There was a bike at the gas pump, glistening and glowing in the harsh light of the sun. Noctis had always been interested in these kind of vehicles but his father had never allowed it. Well, he had never really allowed anything but Noctis didn't always care. Stealing food from the kitchen, bugging the guards, fooling around with Luna...

Noctis knelt in front of the bike without thinking, touching the shiny chrome bits with his dirty fingers. It was beautiful and the owner must've taken good care of it. 

"You, what are you doing?"

Noctis yanked away his hand and stared up at a man who wasn't just tall but also extremely muscled. His hair was long and black, the top of it tied back so it wouldn't get messed up during the ride. There were also two very prominent scars on his face that made him look quite intimidating. 

Noctis shuddered and tried to get up quickly, but... his knees wouldn't obey him. The starvation had probably taken its toll. Why did he feel so weak?

"I'm sorry, I..." His throat hurt, he hadn't talked in a while either. 

The man seemed to realise that something was off and reached out for Noctis. He pulled him by his armpit and Noctis winced. He spotted tattoos swirling over the man's arm, black feathers that lost themselves under the short sleeve of his shirt. He was tall. He was _really_ tall. 

"I'm..." The man kept frowning at him. "I'm Sidus. I'm just a traveler."

"To where?"

"Nowhere, just... I'm just traveling around."

The man snorted. "Yeah, you look like it." He let go of Noctis and the prince promptly fell to his knees again, his eye-sight suddenly quite blurry.

"Woah, what is wrong with you?"

He was hungry! And he wanted to sleep! That was all, and as if on cue his stomach started to growl again. Loudly. That was embarrassing and Noctis tried to scramble to his feet but he couldn't, he fell forward and would've hit the ground hard if it wasn't for the man who caught him with both hands this time.

"Fuck, when was the last time you ate?" Noctis opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't remember, not exactly that is. "Shit, I'm not a fucking philanthropist... Come on, kid."

"'m not a kid," Noctis groaned but let himself get pulled along to... the diner? "I... I don't have the money."

He hadn't known that they used gil here, it was different from Insomnia. It was one of the reasons he looked like this. His bag was full of money but it was worthless.

"I know," the man growled. "But I can't let you die out here."

They moved inside the diner and Noctis was hit with more delicious smells that made him whimper. So hungry... 

"Gladio!" The man behind the counter beamed at them. "There you are! Ready for another mission? There are some beasts that trouble our food delivery."

"Not now," the man – Gladio – said. "I have another little beast here that needs to be fed."

The owner looked Noctis up and down, probably not very happy about having a dirty peasant on his clean seats.

"I see... move him over there, I'll prepare something that will boost him straight to the heavens."

Gladio grinned. "I was counting on you, thanks!"

Noctis was pushed over to the far corner of the diner and then urged into the seat. He slumped down willingly, feeling too exhausted to complain or refuse and he didn't want to anyway. This man was offering him food and Noctis didn't dare to ask the reason for his kindness. He didn't want to give him the opportunity to take it back.

They barely settled down before a huge glass with cold water was placed in front of him. Noctis felt his eyes grow bigger and bigger and he sneaked a glance at Gladio, who only raised an expectant eyebrow. Then he grabbed the glass and began to drink in huge gulps, both hands clasped around it. But soon he felt his throat burn and he had to put it down while coughing into the crook of his arm.

"Easy there, kid," Gladio said and patted his back. "You have to get used to it again."

Noctis nodded but kept coughing. He felt like his throat was covered in dust and the water had only made it worse. He didn't quite stop coughing until the food came and again, he waited for Gladio's nod before he carefully took the cutlery and proceeded to cut the grilled meat. He ate in silence, staring at the food in wonder, tears in the corner of his eyes. He was a prince for gods sake! But that didn't matter out here and he had failed to take care of himself. Instead he had to depend on the kindness of this stranger, whose eyes Noctis felt on him until the plate was empty and his belly full. He stared at the sauce and grease that was still glistening on it and it took all of his strength to not lift it up and lick it clean. He wasn't an animal...

"Still hungry?" Gladio had looked so angry in the beginning, angry and annoyed, but now his chin was resting on one hand and he was watching Noctis like... like he cared. No, wait. That was _pity_. Gladio was trying to figure out this stray dog that had touched his beautiful bike and was probably wondering how to get rid of him again. Noctis took little sips from his glass and returned Gladio's gaze occasionally.

"Thank you," Noctis finally said and stared at his empty plate, unsure how to proceed. "I'm really... thank you."

"Yeah, you already said that," Gladio murmured with a frown and rubbed his chin with one finger. "Where are you heading to?" 

Noctis just shrugged. 

"You don't know or you don't have a destination?"

Noctis shrugged again, picking at a lose thread that was sticking out of his single glove. There was a long silence, then Gladio sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Ran away from home, didn't you?"

Noctis tensed visibly and raised his eyes to meet Gladio's. He swallowed and then nodded once.

"Without a plan, I assume. How bad was it that you'd rather die out here than go back?"

"I can't go back," Noctis whispered.

"Bullshit. You can always go back."

"I can't," Noctis grumbled. "My father, I... I can't."

Gladio gave him one last look, then he nodded and put some gil on the table, rising from his seat.

"Come on then."

"Huh?" Noctis blinked at him.

"I can take you to Lestallum. They have easy jobs for kids like you. Then we part ways."

Noctis swallowed. Lestallum. He had considered to go there but it was miles away. And now this man was offering...? Noctis sighed in relief and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Thank you. That would be... great."

Gladio hummed. "Up with you, you need to take a shower first. There is no way I'll let you ride my bike like that. You don't smell that good, you know?"

Noctis felt the heat of embarrassment colouring his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was filthy and probably smelled worse than a dumpster but did he have to be so blunt about it? His servants wouldn't dare to mention it so casually... but his servants weren't here, only Gladio, who was dragging him along by his arm again, like Noctis was a dog and he owned him. Gladio really was so much bigger than him, Noctis barely reached his shoulder. And so broad, as if he had trained all his life. Noctis probably wouldn't stand a change if he tried to fight him. But why would he?

Gladio shoved him into a shower and Noctis spent way too long in there, rubbing the dirt and filth off of his skin and watching the water pool around his feet in a disgusting colour. But even when he was mostly clean and the water was clear again, he was still scraping over his limbs, until he was covered in red streaks, silently sobbing to himself. He just couldn't believe the state he was in. _Father probably wouldn't recognise me_.

He slid to the bottom of the shower, the water turned off, now shivering in the cold air. He closed his eyes and sat there for ages, thinking about home, about his own bed and his father. He also thought about Luna and he hadn't thought about her in ages. They were to be married when he was older and he couldn't help but wonder how she had coped with his disappearance. He knew she was in love with him but he never felt able to return those feelings. Not like that at least. It was not the reason he was running away but he was worried that she might think that. He would have married her, but only because he didn't have a choice and didn't think he would ever really fall in love. Love was for common people, not for royalty. 

"What are you doing?" Gladio was opening the shower and frowned down at him. "Get up."

Noctis sighed but rose to his feet. There was a towel in Gladio's hand but instead of handing it to Noctis, he pushed it onto his head and began to dry his hair. Noctis made a weird questioning noise in the back of his throat but let it happen. He was actually used to this. His servants bathed him, dried him and clothed him. He had never really done it himself... but Gladio didn't know that.

"You're a spoiled brat, aren't you?" Gladio murmured more to himself than to Noctis but continued to rub the rough fabric over his skin.

When Gladio noticed how red it was, his frown deepened but his movements became... ligther. It was strange, very strange. It had always felt weird to have his servants do it but this was different. Gladio was almost... tender? Suddenly Noctis was very aware of the man's strong build, his rough stubble and the muscles of his arms. He was only wearing a tank top that showed off even more of his tattoo and Noctis felt his breath hitch. Strange, strange, strange. Noctis' face felt hot again, but it wasn't embarrassment this time. He was standing naked in front of this man and... _oh fuck_. He took a hold of the towel, clenching it with both hands. Gladio raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can do it myself," he spluttered and didn't look at Gladio. "Thank you."

Gladio didn't move for another few seconds, but then he stepped away and pointed to a bunch of clothes on the toilet seat.

"Put these on. I'll make sure your old clothes get washed."

"Thank you," Noctis repeated, pressing the towel against himself. "Really, thank you."

"Yeah," Gladio looked at him once more. "Don't mention it."

Noctis waited until Gladio was gone, then he quickly dried himself off and slipped into fresh clothes. It was a simple black t-shirt with matching pants, and even though the material was not very expensive it made all the difference. It was enough and Noctis felt way better. He _smelled_ better. That was the most important thing.

When he stepped back into the small bedroom Gladio wasn't there. Doing preparations for the trip perhaps? Noctis decided to to wait on the bed because it looked quite comfortable and he hadn't been in a bed for far too long. It wasn't as good as his thick and soft mattress at home but it was better than the rocky ground of Duscae. With a sigh he curled in on himself, hands tucked under his head while the radio played a soft and soothing melody...

* * *

"… and now the news: according to the council, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is still missing. King Regis is in distraught and it's still unclear whether he ran away or was abducted by terrorists. A threat or ransom has not been submitted yet. Rumours claim that the Prince has made the decision to leave and doesn't intend to come back. Others are convinced that Niflheim abducted the heir of the lucian throne. Whatever the truth is: The already strained ties with Niflheim are about to be tested."

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drag the pillow over his head to muffle the voice. Guilt was already nagging at him, gnawing at his limbs until they hurt. He knew it would be hard for his father and he knew that it would make the political situation much worse. But he couldn't stay. Not when his father kept treating him like a dying child. How was Noctis to become a King if Regis thought he was an invalid? He had even prohibited him from continuing his combat training with Clarus. So what kind of King would Noctis become? One that relied on his troops but couldn't lead them because he didn't know how? Someone who knew nothing of politics because his father had kept it away from him all the time?

Noctis was sick of it. He didn't even know his people, he didn't know life outside of the palace. The people in Insomnia were protected by the crystal but what about those who lived outside? He didn't know them and they didn't know him. It was frustrating and Noctis buried himself even deeper into the mattress. If only he could sleep for like... 10 years.

"Sidus?"

Noctis frowned and blinked his eyes open. When had he fallen asleep? It wasn't even dark outside yet, so he couldn't have slept that long. Gladio was hovering over him, one hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"It's time. In case you still want to go?"

"Yes," he scrambled to his feet. "Yes, of course. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No problem. But wipe that drool off of your mouth."

With horror in his eyes Noctis furiously rubbed over his lips with both hands before he followed Gladio outside where his bike was already waiting. There was one big broad sword strapped to one side and a spear to the other. Thankfully it didn't get in the way when he climbed on it behind Gladio. The bike was really beautiful and well built, you couldn't find such quality outside of Insomnia. Perhaps Gladio had stolen it from someone who lived there. 

When they entered the road and the wind made his eyes water he decided to push his face into the back of Gladio's motor cycle jacket and close his eyes. He knew Gladio less than a day but this man had already seen him in countless embarrassing situations. Perhaps he should kill him in his sleep.

_Yes, good idea. After we reached Lestallum._

But until then, Noctis would enjoy the warmth of Gladio's body, arms slightly tightening around his waist. If it made Gladio uncomfortable, he didn't mention it. Noctis sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed on the road for a few more days. Gladio had to kill some beasts for money, always telling Noctis to stay back and look after the bike. There was nothing Noctis wanted to do more than to join him, for several reasons. One, he didn't want to feel useless and be a burden. He _could_ fight, somewhat, after all. Second, sometimes he had to wait a few _hours_ and it was _boring_. Third and most importantly: He wanted to see Gladio fight. He wanted to see those muscles move, wanted to know how quick he could be and what look he had on his face when he gutted the beast. He was an impressive man after all. He wasn't small and lean like Ignis (oh, he missed Ignis' food!), nor thin and soft like Luna... No, his muscles were well defined, even when he was wearing that thick leather jacket. Sometimes he didn't wear anything beneath and Noctis' felt his mouth water everytime. Noctis liked girls but not _only_ girls. It was something he had buried down deep inside of him. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn't act on those feelings again for as long as he was living in the palace. He wasn't in the palace now.

So when Gladio was gone for a hunt, Noctis would use the opportunity to touch himself, to think of this body that he pressed himself against each time they rode the bike together. He thought of the way Gladio touched him sometimes, a hand on his neck, rubbing a soothing circle into it before he moved away. It was all physical, nothing more. They didn't know each other, they didn't talk much because there wasn't time. So all Noctis could do was think of skin, muscles, smiles and scents. It was enough to make him come into his hand with a strangled noise. 

It was the same on that evening, when they had already made camp and Gladio returned with some meat that they could cook over the fire. Noctis would try to hide his red cheeks from getting off and Gladio would pretend not to notice. They ate in silence, but this time Noctis could feel Gladio's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, most of the time, but every time he looked up Gladio was watching him, chewing on his food.

"What is it?" Noctis finally asked because it made him grow restless.

"Nothing. Just wondering about you. You're always so quiet."

"I have nothing to say."

"I see. Care to answer some questions?"

Noctis swallowed down his food. "Depends on what your questions are..."

"What did your father do?"

Noctis scoffed, not really in the mood to answer that. And he didn't know how to talk about it without revealing himself. Everyone knew that the prince was missing, but he wasn't the only runaway in this area. It happened all the time.

"Nothing, he... Nothing. And everything. He suffocated me. He made me incapable of taking care of myself."

To his surprise Gladio chuckled. "I knew you were a spoiled brat. Your clothes were quite expensive too. Rich family from Insomnia, I assume?" Noctis blinked but just nodded along. Rich family, well, he wasn't wrong. "figured. "

Noctis felt like he was being mocked and he didn't like it. He scowled at Gladio and put down his food.

"What about you? Always on the road by yourself?"

He shrugged but didn't stop eating. "I left my family a long time ago and I'm good at what I'm doing now. I don't need any company and no one so far _wanted_ to tag along."

"Must be your glowing personality that is so approachable."

Gladio stopped in his track and frowned at Noctis, who bit his lip, scared that he went too far. Then Gladio started to grin. "A real brat. Don't get too smug, you wouldn't be here without me and I didn't have to offer to take you with me."

Noctis sucked in a breath and stared at his feet. Yes, he had saved Noctis and he didn't even know who he was. Noctis should probably hold back his witty remarks.

"Hey." Gladio's voice was suddenly quiet and his hand came up to rest on Noctis' shoulder. "It's all over now. Focus on the road ahead, okay? I won't throw you into the ditch." 

Noctis relished in the feeling of Gladio's warm hand squeezing his shoulder. He wanted to lean into it, wanted that hand to slide upwards, to cup his cheek so he could nuzzle into the palm and... and what? His body wanted to ask and beg for more touches but a prince didn't beg. He ordered. It was funny though, he didn't feel like ordering people around. 

"Go to sleep now," Gladio said and pulled Noctis out of his thoughts. "We'll reach Lestallum soon. Good job on the meal by the way. It tasted good."

There was the hint of a smile and Noctis wasn't quite sure what made him blush more, the smile or the compliment. It took everything to hold back a whimper and then Gladio took their plates to rinse them in the nearby river.

Noctis used that opportunity to crawl into their tent and curl himself into the blanket. This way Gladio wouldn't see that his cock was ragingly hard and Noctis did everything to will it away. It never helped that they had to share that small space and when Gladio joined him he pretended to be asleep already. Gladio radiated heat and intoxicating scents that lulled him to sleep, but it also made him dream about less innocent things. Noctis felt ridiculous. He felt like a teenager again, getting aroused too easily and quickly. 

Sometimes Luna had spent time with him, since he couldn't leave the palace and they had liked each other, so why shouldn't they explore this kind of thing together? He felt exactly like that again, only more needy and less focused. His thoughts were all over the place and he was terrified of waking up with his limbs wrapped around Gladio. He didn't even know the other man's preferences, it would be awfully awkward. Besides, if he knew the truth... he would despise him. _A prince should not behave like this,_ he remembered his father's voice when he had caught Noctis fooling around with a servant boy. He'd never done it again.

But now he was free, free of all of this. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he still depended on Gladio's kindness. At least until they reached Lestallum. Until then he would make sure to keep it down. No more childish actions and reactions. He was a grown man, a Prince, and he had himself under control.

At least that's what Noctis thought until next morning, when he had inched closer to Gladio in his sleep, too close. Their sides were pressed against each other and it was warm and beautiful. So obviously, Noctis backed away immediately with a pounding heart. His skin grew cold where it was not touching Gladio anymore and he shivered slightly, staring at the still sleeping form next to him. 

_Hot,_ Noctis thought. The way his untied hair fell into his face... Noctis refused the urge to touch it and instead crawled out of the tent, preparing breakfast. There was nothing he could do about his feelings, so it was better to concentrate on something else. 

Noctis pulled out the small radio that was stored in one of the bags hanging from the bike. Every morning he would set the radio to a new station and check the news for what happened in Insomnia. They were sitll looking for Noctis, finally expanding the search to... Duscae. His mouth felt dry and he tried not to think about it too hard. They were still far away and as soon as he was in Lestallum it would be easier to hide. He listened a little longer, learning more about the negotiatins with Niflheim. It still was a delicate situation and people were still blaming the enemy for Noctis' disappearance. He wondered if it was wise to send a message to his father, clearing up that he ran away on his own. But then again, he was quite sure that his father knew. He just couldn't prove it.

Noctis sighed and pulled up his knees until he could wrap his arms around them. He stared at the ground, wondering what Lestallum would be like, when he heard movement behind him.

"Listening to the radio again? Didn't know you were so interested in politics."

Noctis tried not to flinch and slowly turned it off.

"There is much about me that you don't know."

"That much is true. What is your favourite colour?"

Noctis frowned and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I said what's your favourite colour."

 _Princes don't have a favourite colour_ , was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't, of course. Instead he shrugged.

"I don't know. Black?"

"Black is not a colour."

"It is," Noctis pouted.

Gladio grinned. "Yeah? Says who?"

"I do," Noctis said and jumped to his feet, brushing off the dusk on his pants. "It's a colour and I like it very much, thank you."

"Oh, don't get so defensive," Gladio bumped him with his shoulder. "It's my favourite colour too."

Noctis looked up and slowly grinned back. Which seemed to throw Gladio off completely because he began to stare and suddenly pinched one of Noctis' cheeks between thumb and forefinger.

"Wow, I don't think I got to see you smile like that yet." Then he let go.

Noctis' face immediately dropped and he glowered at Gladio. Showing feelings was a weakness. _Your enemy can never know your true heart_ , his father had said. But Gladio wasn't an enemy, was he? According to his father, everyone who wasn't part of their family could be considered a threat. Sometimes you couldn't even trust your bodyguards. But father had always trusted Clarus... Noctis didn't have someone like that. Not since Luna had left.

"Come on, Sidus. Let's move on."

Sidus... Noctis wondered what his actual name would sound like coming from Gladio's lips. A hand in his hair, a hissing voice _Noctis... keep going, you're doing so well._ He groaned and hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand. Gladio raised an eyebrow at him but Noctis just shook his head. Nothing. It was nothing.

Instead, he indulged himself in the feeling of being plastered to Gladio's back, breathing him in. He always mourned the loss of body contact when they stopped somewhere. He would miss it, after they reached Lestallum. The thought made him hold on just a little tighter and for a moment he thought Gladio's heart was skipping a beat. But that probably was just his imagination or his own heart fooling him.

Gladio was hard to read. Being on the road alone should make people oblivious to their effect on others, since they didn't have to think about their behaviour or facial expressions. But Gladio was not like that. He was like a soldier who was trained to keep a straight face at all times so he wouldn't attract attention. Noctis had seen guards like this every day. Who was Gladio? He had asked Noctis about his past but rarely spoke about his own. Noctis only knew that he had a sister and it was one of the few times his eyes would get incredible soft. He wanted Gladio to look at him like that...

But other than that? Gladio hated cooking. He was a good hunter. He was protective over a homeless boy he just met and let him sleep next to him. Gladio was complicated and Noctis wanted to peel those layers away. He wanted to sneak into his heart, wanted to feel those strong arms wrap around him and whisper all of his secrets to him. 

As a Prince, he could order him to. As a Prince, Gladio would have to answer to him. It felt wrong. Instead he imagined himself going on his knees, pressing his face into Gladio's thigh with a tiny moan. _Tell me, please please please..._ And maybe Gladio would indulge him, stroke his face, rub his neck and tell him _everything_.

It was hard to stop thinking about this. Noctis thought he would get used to Gladio's presence and his body, his smile and his voice, but it was quite the opposite. It got worse. But he had also been trained to hide his feelings and his thoughts, to maintain the illusion of the perfect heir. Gladio suspected nothing. At least, that's what he hoped. Because for some reason it was very hard to not be himself around this man. He always managed to tease a snarky comment out of Noctis, looking so very satisfied with himself before he answered with something equally rude. Noctis' face hurt from all that smiling and he didn't think he had ever smiled that much back home.

"How about you hunt our food this time?" Gladio asked one evening and Noctis only snorted.

"I can catch you a fish if you want."

Gladio looked like he was actually considering it. "How big would the fish be?"

"It can't be bigger than your ego, that's for sure."

Gladio barked out a laugh. 

"Then perhaps you're not that great at fishing, Sidus?"

Noctis crossed his arms above his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

Before Gladio could answer, the earth started to shake. Noctis immediately bent his knees and spread his arms, an instinct Clarus had beaten into him when he was younger. Gladio sprang to his feet when rocks and earth split apart behind Noctis, almost knocking him over. The first thing they saw was an arm. Then a head. Then a body. Noctis knew exactly what it was. He had never seen one before but he'd heard stories about them.

"Iron Giant," he whispered and then felt Gladio pull him away, that huge broad sword from his bike already dragging behind him.

"Go! This thing is dangerous, I will handle it."

"I can... I can help!"

"No!" Gladio didn't even look at him, he jumped at this huge thing, lunging out with his blade in a slow but powerful blow. Noctis was rooted to the spot, nervous and excited at the same time. He got to see Gladio fight, but he hadn't wanted it to be like that. And he didn't want to stand there uselessly. Especially when little goblins appeared next to the giant, making it even harder to break the monster's skin.

Noctis turned around and looked for the bike that was still standing next to their camp. The spear. He had used one like that in training. It had been years ago but when he took the spear in hand and tested its weight it felt familar. Perhaps he hadn't forgotten yet... 

When he turned around Gladio was moving faster, some of the goblins already lying dead at his feet. The Iron Giant was swinging his sword at Gladio, who blocked it with the flat of his blade. The blow pushed him backwards across the earth and Noctis could hear him gasp.

He had to do it. He knew he was capable of using his magic but he hadn't used it for anything except to sneak past the guards inside the palace. And if he used it, Gladio would know... Could he rely on pure instinct?

He had to try.

He raised the spear and ran for the monster, straight past Gladio to stab it. Well, that didn't end up so bad. The Giant was confused for a moment but so was Gladio, because he didn't move. Noctis jumped back to avoid another blow and then there was a goblin coming for him. He quickly hit it with the blunt end of his spear and then stabbed it, as it fell to the ground. 

"What are you waiting for?“ He yelled at Gladio, who blinked and then finally moved again, lifting his sword with new determination on his face.

They moved alongside each other, almost naturally, but more than often Gladio had to push him out of the way so he wouldn't get smashed or sliced up. Noctis wasn't terrible at it but he lacked a lot of exercise. It seemed to work for Gladio though and after a while there was a horrifying realisation building up inside of Noctis. They worked so well together because they had the same combat style. Gladio had to be from Insomnia as well. Which meant there was a higher risk for him to find out.

"Watch out!"

Noctis cursed when he saw the Giant's blade rushing down on him. His thoughts had distracted him only for a moment but it was enough for the sword to graze him. He felt a burning sensation on his forhead and stumbled backwards. When he touched it with his fingers they came away with blood but it was only a scratch. He was fine. With new anger rising inside of him he jumped back to his feet, grasping the spear with both hands.

"We need to pierce the heart," Gladio said and looked at Noctis expectantly. He moved the sword behind him, so the flat side was touching the ground, like a platform. "You ready?"

Noctis understood and looked at the advancing Giant. "Ready."

He stepped onto the blade and then he saw Gladio's muscles _work_. First he was just clenching his teeth, then he let out a loud growl and Noctis felt the blade rise, lifting him up until he was thrown at the Giant with incredible speed. The spear was still in his hands, pointing at the Giant's heart and with a nasty sound it teard into flesh and bone, making the monster scream in agony. It fell backwards immediately, taking Noctis with him until he could crouch on the dead body, both hands still clasping the spear, breathing heavily. It was dead. They had killed it. 

He only had a few seconds to bask in his victory before the Giant started to sink back into the ground.

Noctis made an alarmed noise and pulled out the spear before he jumped off of it. He was caught by Gladio and they gasped at the impact. They stared at each other with wide eyes, both in awe but for different reasons. Then Gladio put him down.

"Come on, grab your things. We have to move on right now because there will be more. Or the same. I'm not sure if they can be killed."

They hurried back to their camp, grabbing everything they could reach and strapped it onto the bike. Gladio quickly started the engine and Noctis jumped on behind him, wrapping his arms around the familiar body.

"Go," Noctis said and then felt the air pushing at him. 

Gladio drove fast and didn't stop until the sun was rising. Only then they would be completely save, since the Giants only came out at night. They didn't talk as they unpacked their tent and bedrolls. Sleep was the only thing Noctis wanted right now, only a few hours, then they could move on and perhaps sleep in a hotel. But Gladio didn't let him yet, he pulled Noctis against him, hands grabbing at his face and tilting it upwards. Noctis hissed when he touched the gash on his face.

"You're hurt," Gladio murmured and rubbed at what probably was dried blood. "Stay here."

So naturally, Noctis stayed exactly where he was, completely exhausted and looking after Gladio, who pulled something out of the side pocket of his bike. It was a bottle and a cloth. Noctis doubted that it was clean but Gladio looked at him with a serious expression and a little... angry, so he didn't say anything. Noctis was pushed down onto a rock and then Gladio proceeded to dab at the wound with the liquid coming from the bottle. He hissed at the burning sensation and tried to pull away but Gladio grabbed his hair with his free hand and held him in place.

Noctis swallowed at the warmth that spread over his scalp, staring up at Gladio in wonder. His grip was firm at first, pulling a little at the roots of his hair, but when he kept still, Gladio's fingers loosened. They smoothed over the spot that had been teased before and then wandered down his neck. Noctis' head fell back by instinct, craving and chasing the familiar touch. Gladio stopped dabbing at his forehead for a moment, looking down at Noctis with less anger and more... concern? Noctis felt his heart skip a beat when Gladio's fingers grabbed his neck a little tighter, like they intended to pull him closer. But for what? A kiss? Noctis made the mistake to swallow and lick his lips, because Gladio's eyes widened and then suddenly he let go of him, clearing his throat.

"It should get better now," Gladio said in a rough voice, a few octaves deeper than usually.

"Thank you," Noctis croaked and flushed furiously at his own behaviour. What had he said about holding back? If Gladio hadn't known about his filthy mind yet, he definitely knew now.

"You didn't say you could fight," Gladio continued then and unwrapped the tent, not looking at Noctis.

"I... didn't know I still could. My... my father's friend taught me a bit. But it was a long time ago." 

"And incredibly stupid," Gladio threw a brief glance at him. "You could've been killed."

Noctis scowled, his usual stubborness pushing through. "Yeah? Well, you could've been killed, too. I just wanted to help."

Was he dehydrated and imagined things or did Gladio's face soften again?

"I know, it was still stupid though. But, thank you, I guess."

It really frustrated Noctis. Gladio was so hard to figure out, one moment he was angry and then he was suddenly all nice and protective, like Noctis was his to take care of. The thought only made his mouth go even dryer and he swallowed hard. 

"The way you fight... you're from Insomnia as well, aren't you?"

Gladio sighed and pushed the tent peg into the ground.

"Yeah, so?"

Noctis tried to smirk at him. "Are you a spoiled brat too then?"

Gladio gave him a dirty look and then started to grin. "Takes one to know one."

Noctis couldn't help but mirror that grin and it grew even wider when Gladio ruffled his hair when he walked by. Noctis managed not to chase his touch and keep contact for as long as possible. Perhaps he should chase after Gladio though. There was no way he didn't already know. 

When they crawled into the tent half an hour later Noctis was too tired to press himself at the far end of the tent. Instead he buried his face in Gladio's arm and dragged the thin blanket up to his chin. Gladio didn't move away and didn't say anything, so he supposed it was alright. His scent was a bit muskier now, the sweat from the fight already dried. Noctis felt good and sighed against Gladio's skin.

"Good night, Sidus."

"No...", he slurred.

"Hm?"

 _Noctis,_ he thought. _Not Sidus._ But it didn't came out and he fell asleep almost instantly. 

When he woke up the sun was still up, and Gladio was awake. He had his arm wrapped around Noctis' middle, his fingers rubbing over his hip bone. His head was propped up on his other hand so he could Look down at Noctis. _Did he watch me while I was sleeping?!_

Noctis quickly reached for his mouth, checking for any drool or other embarrassing things he might have done. Gladio only chuckled at the sight and pushed at Noctis' chest when he tried to sit up.

"Easy there. You only slept for three hours. You can rest some more."

But Noctis was wide awake and painfully aware of Gladio's body next to him, so he pushed himself up. 

"Uh, no thanks."

Gladio raised an eyebrow.

"'No thanks'? You usually jump at every opportunity to sleep a little longer. Not even an Iron Giant could wake you up."

"Oh fuck you," Noctis said and felt himself pout (in case of Noctis pouting meant: raising his chin and crossing his arms). He wasn't that bad... or was he? "It's just because you snore and I can't sleep otherwise."

Which was a lie and Gladio knew it because he sat up as well, still grinning at Noctis.

"Liar. It's because you're a rich boy and never had to get up early." Suddenly he lifted his hand again and stroked over Noctis' neck. "But you're not bad at fighting. You can cook quite well..." Noctis felt his breath hitch and his eyes widen when Gladio dipped his head and pulled him closer. "But I guess I can put up with a brat like you."

And then he kissed him. Noctis could neither move nor think. His brain needed to catch up on whatever had just happened because there was no way any of his actions could have provoked Gladio into doing this. Which meant that Gladio had just done it because he wanted to...? Which _also_ meant that he wanted Noctis.

No, not Noctis, Sidus. But right now he didn't care. He let out a high pitched sound he didn't know he could make and almost launched himself at Gladio, hands fisting in that sinfully long hair that he had wanted to touch for so long. The kiss was messy at first, all tongue and teeth, but soon Gladio's grip tightened to keep him firmly in place, giving him control over the kiss, so Noctis could do nothing but open his mouth in submission, tilting his head back until Gladio was leaning over him and bruising his lips.

Noctis whined again, hands letting go of Gladio's hair to stroke down his shoulders and rest on his biceps. He could feel the muscles move beneath his hands and he shuddered with want, moaning into Gladio's mouth, who only then gave him a chance to take a breath.

He stared up at Gladio with blown eyes and throbbing lips, feeling even more confused when he recognised the same arousal in the other man's eyes. Many people had wanted to get in bed with Noctis, though usually not for him but for his status. Only Luna had been different.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, yearning for more words like that but at the same time he was scared. It couldn't last. It couldn't last and then Gladio wouldn't think him beautiful anymore. "Hey, look at me."

Gladio's fingers gripped his chin and Noctis reluctantly opened his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip at the same time. Gladio was having none of that though and tugged it out from between his teeth with his thumb. Then he smoothed it over the throbbing flesh.

"You taste incredible. I want more of you. Are you okay with that?" Noctis nodded. "Good. Then give me another kiss."

Noctis hesitated, already blushing from the order. He wasn't used to that kind of attention but at the same time he craved it. Hard. So he pushed himself up on his knees until he was taller than Gladio and almost hitting the tent's ceiling. His arms wrapped around broad shoulders and then he dived in for another kiss, a little slower and gentler this time, so he could savour it. Gladio's beard scratched a little but he didn't mind, it felt good. He wondered what it would feel like to have it on the rest of his body and he felt his cock jump at that idea, making him sigh into Gladio's mouth.

He tried to hold back, he really did, but he couldn't. The kiss grew more and more heated with each moment and Noctis climbed into Gladio's lap without thinking, grinding into it to make it more bearable. Gladio hissed at that, grabbing his hips and pulling away from the kiss.

"Are you close already?"

Noctis nodded with a blush and then looked away.

"It's okay, it's okay. Tell me, what do you need?" 

Servants had asked him that all day, what he wanted, what he needed, but no one had really _meant_ it. No one _actually_ had wanted to know. Not for his sake. But then there was Gladio, looking at him like that...

"I..." his hips jerked against Gladio's lap, coaxing another moan out of him. "I don't know. I don't know I don't know. I just... I'm so-"

"Hush. I get it. I'll take care of you."

Noctis sobbed at his words, burrying his face into Gladio's shoulder and clinging to him. He was so confused. Not by anything Gladio did, his own reactions irritated him. Why was he so needy, so impatient? Perhaps he had never wanted something or someone this much in his life before. 

Gladio rolled them both over until Noctis' back hit the bedroll roughly, hands already pulling down his pants.

"I'm not going to fuck you in the middle of nowhere," Gladio said while looking him in the eye. "I will do that in a proper bed. But I'll still make you come, I promise."

Noctis bit his lips again to prevent himself from moaning and Gladio scowled at him.

"Don't do that." He pressed his hips hard against Noctis' leaking cock until he let out a loud gasp, mingled with a groan. "I want to hear your pretty voice. I want to hear how good I'm making you feel. So don't hold back. Understood?"

"Yes," Noctis breathed.

"Good boy."

Another gasp. Another thrill that went down his spine.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please do something, I'm... I'm going to burst, I don't know."

Gladio laughed, but it was an affectionate laugh and he carefully took Noctis in hand. His cock was red and curved, already leaking from the tip and Noctis felt like dying already. Gladio's hands had felt rough on the rest of his skin and now? It was dangerously hot and felt amazing...

Noctis' mouth fell open when Gladio began to move his hand, jerking him off with a tight grip, almost too tight and that made his orgasm build up even slower. He squirmed and moved his hips, but Gladio soon shifted on top of him, pinning him down with his weight, hand still between them.

"So eager," Gladio murmured and now Noctis could feel the buldge in the man's trousers as well. It was big, so big, he could already feel it.

"Oh gods," Noctis whined, trying to move against him but it was impossible.

"I think we should leave the gods out of this. I'd like to keep you for myself. You're so pretty like this, it's upsetting. Blushing and moaning like I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Have you been with anyone before?"

"Fuck, what do you think? You said I was beautiful." He wanted to sound smug but he was too aroused, the heated knot inside his belly becoming tighter and firmer. 

"Cheeky brat. I like that about you. But I also know that you don't really believe it. But you can believe me." Suddenly Gladio's hot breath was against his ear. "I want to know if you're just as pretty when you come."

Noctis was lost after that. The only thing he could still do was whimper and claw at Gladio's arms until the knot suddenly burst into a thousand pieces, flooding his body with a tingling sensation. He knew what it was but it had never felt this intense. It made his body twitch and shake and Gladio stroked him through it, pushing his tongue into Noctis' mouth to swallow his moan.

He felt wrecked and soaked with sweat, breathing heavily when Gladio pulled away and stroked his face with the flat of his palm.

"I knew it," he whispered. "Even more beautiful. Gods, I really want to keep you, Sidus."

Noctis opened his eyes, looking up at him with parted lips. _Keep you, keep you_. Perhaps he wanted to be kept. When Noctis wriggled around he felt Gladio's still hard cock pressing against his thigh.

"You didn't come yet," he murmured.

"That is not necessary. This was about you."

Noctis frowned. "What if I want it to be about _us_?"

Gladio stared at him with dilated pupils, his quick pulse pounding visibly through the thin skin of his neck. It would be cruel to leave him without release.

"Please, please let me," Noctis said and pressed a kiss to Gladio's neck, his jawline, his chin.

"Shit, fuck, okay. What are you willing to do?"

Noctis said the first thing that came to his mind, something he'd dreamed about many times. "I want to suck you off."

"Fuck." He quickly sat up and moved back, Noctis following him quickly until he could open Gladio's zipper. "If you're sure..."

"I am", he said and swallowed at the sight of Gladio's thick cock in his hand. There was no way he could fit all of that into his mouth but he would try and he really _really _wanted to taste him.__

__Noctis' tongue circled around the tip, tasting the little drop of come. It was good. Then he took it into his mouth and started to suck carefully, testing the shape in his mouth with a moan. Gladio's breathing faltered and there was that hand again, a soothing constant in his neck, keeping him grounded, assuring him that he was doing well, that everything was alright. He grew more eager after that, pushing more of that length into his mouth until he almost chocked. He used his hand to grip the base of Gladio's cock, squeezing and stroking it along with his mouth._ _

__Many servants had once offered to suck his cock, boys and girls alike. But the boys had always looked strangely at him when he offered it in return. After a while he'd realised why: a prince did not go on his knees for a servant. But wasn't that was kingship meant? Wasn't the King supposed to serve his people?_ _

__Of course it was not meant like that, but at the core it was the same. He was serving Gladio right now, but instead of shaming him for it, he praised him._ _

__"So good... yes, like that. You're doing so well. Such a good boy."_ _

__It was barely more than a whisper but it made his already spent cock twitch with new interest. He moaned around Gladio's cock and whatever that did to Gladio, it made him jerk his hips with a hiss and Noctis felt himself choke hard on those few more inches, forcing him to pull back and cough._ _

__"Fuck, sorry."_ _

__Noctis answered him with a nasty glare after he stopped coughing and slowly bent down again to resume his task. The corner of his lips throbbed from the stretch but he ignored it and Gladio seemed to enjoy it a lot. He had definitely more stamina than Noctis though, his breath didn't quicken for quite a while. But when the grip on his neck tightened and Gladio let out something between a groan and growl, he came. Noctis swallowed it willingly, sucking loudly to drink it all up. It tasted weird and bitter but it was Gladio and _he_ had made him come. So there was nothing else that would taste _better_ right now._ _

__He didn't lift his head until he made sure that Gladio's cock was clean and when he did, Gladio's face was all red and his eyes glazed over. It gave Noctis another satisfying thrill. Maybe he was a complete failure to the royal bloodline but he hadn't failed at this._ _

__"Look at you," Gladio sighed and cupped Noctis' face with both hands, one thumb soothing over his swollen lips. "Didn't spill a drop. I knew you could be a good boy for me, you made me feel so great... I know now why people want to spoil you so badly. You're absolutely amazing. "_ _

__Noctis didn't know what to say to that, but he felt his heart swell at the praise and another blush crept over his face. The compliments didn't only matter now, when they were in bed together. Noctis already felt like that whenever Gladio complimented his cooking or praised his help for setting up the tent. He always wanted to melt into Gladio's caring hands after a long day. And now he could. His father had never praised him for anything, he had only ever regarded him with disappointment or sadness or concern. He had never been proud of Noctis._ _

__None of that seemed to matter now, when Gladio kissed his lips, his cheek, his temple and the side of his nose, whispering all those things that Noctis had wanted to hear from so many people. And Gladio was giving him all of that. It was a miracle that he didn't start to cry, but he seemed to look like he was about to because Gladio pulled him straight into his arms, holding and rocking him in his arms until they both calmed down._ _

__"Can we stay?," Noctis finally dared to ask. "Just one more day? Lestallum can wait."_ _

__Gladio hummed at that, his fingers trailing down Noctis' spine._ _

__"Yes, Lestallum can wait."_ _


	3. Chapter 3

Lestallum was a busy place. At least that was what it looked like from the distance. Noctis was nervous because he didn't know what would happen when they arrived. They hadn't talked about any future plans so the old agreement was still effective. Parting ways in Lestallum. But things had changed hadn't they? Even the rides were different now. Noctis didn't have to hold back anymore and would shamelessly rub himself against Gladio's back, a content purr on his lips. Most of the time Gladio would just let him, with no reaction whatsoever. But sometimes he pulled over to push Noctis into the soft grass next to the road and ravish him with his mouth. Noctis didn't complain either way. He liked the teasing...

"Almost there!" Gladio yelled over the his shoulder and Noctis pressed closer into the thick leather jacket. 

Almost there... He had thought about going to Tenebrae, where Luna was. They could've run away together, to a place where no one knew them. But now... now he would rather run away with Gladio. He didn't mind living on the road, especially now that he was growing stronger. He had built up some muscles and increased his strength, something his father had thought impossible. 

("He is too sickly to fight. Stop training him."

"Your highness, it might be good for his ph-"

"No.")

He could train witih Gladio and they would hunt together, earn their money and do whatever they wanted. Lucis didn't need a weak prince. Perhaps someone else could fill in those boots. Someone who'd make his father proud. 

As soon as the bike stopped at Lestallum's gas station, Noctis jumped off to run for the nearby platform.

"Sidus! Could you fucking wait?"

But Noctis didn't listen, he ran for the railing and stopped himself with both hands, almost throwing himself over it. It was beautiful... He saw the lush green colour of the the trees, the mountains in the distance and the meteor radiating its... whatever. Noctis took a deep breath and folded his arms over the rail before he rested his chin on them. Behind him he could hear the people of Lestallum. There was music, talking and _laughing_ , different than Insomnia. Noctis felt like this was a place he would feel comfortable to stay at.

When he felt a warm hand touching the back of his neck he closed his eyes and pushed back into it. Gladio always liked teasing out the hard knots in Noctis' muscles, until he was all limb and relaxed for once. 

("Why are you always so tense? What are you worrying about?"

"Nothing," Noctis said.

Everything, Noctis thought.)

"Enjoying the view?"

Noctis hummed and slowly turned away from the view to come face to face with an even better one. Gladio looked at him with amusement and Noctis pulled him down for a kiss on the lips, his heart still pounding everytime they connected. But he broke away quickly, suddenly aware of the people around him. He hadn't thought about that.

Gladio only chuckled. "You can't hold back, can you? Touching me whenever you can, humping my back like a teenager," Gladio's fingers combed through Nocits' hair until they could rest on the back of his head and draw him closer. "I guess I'll have to tie you down someday so you won't be able to move until I let you."

Noctis' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He should be offended. A Prince did not... oh fuck it. _He_ should be the one to decide what a Prince did or didn't do, no one else, not even his father. He bit his lip and shot a quick look around before he grabbed at Gladio's arm that was still holding on to his hair and pushed himself up on his toes until he felt the strong pull on his scalp, a sweet pain jolting through his body. He gasped against Gladio's lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth for a messy kiss that only lasted a few seocnds.

"See if I will let you," he said with a smug grin. Gladio looked both stunned and intrigued and Noctis wanted nothing more than to be alone with him right now, but... "Give me a tour. I've never been to Lestallum before."

Gladio considered him for a moment, then he nodded and tugged at Noctis' arm. Their shoulders brushed while they walked side by side and Noctis' fingers itched to take his hand. It was ridiculous and he didn't do it, but the need was there. It didn't keep him from watching Gladio's hands everytime they pointed at something. He often missed what was being said because in his mind they were already at the hotel and... why did he want a tour again? Right, Lestallum. It was his first timie at Lestallum and it was different from the clean and sophisticated shapes of Insomnia. Everything was brimming with life and it was beautiful. 

"Here," Gladio handed him something that looked like a small cake. "The kids love it."

Noctis frowned at him, ready to ask if Gladio thought he was a kid, but then the delicious smell reached his nose and his mouth started to water. He tried not to lose his frown when he took a bite, but he couldn't help it, he lit up at the taste. It was sweet, yet not too sweet, with a hint of anise. The small cake was soft with a creamy layer in-btween that melted on his tongue. A delighted noise escaped his throat.

"Good?," Gladio asked with an all-knowing grin, his own piece already half eaten.

Noctis made a grumpy sound and looked away, not ready to admit it yet. It was the most delicious dessert he had ever eaten, even better than the one Ignis had been trying to replicate for ages. Noctis took an even bigger bite as he watched strangers pass by and was a little disappointed when the cake was gone too soon. He didn't want to ask for another one though. He wasn't _that_ spoiled.

"It was good," he finally said and then felt Gladio's thumb stroking over the corner of his mouth.

A few crumbs or a bit of cream were stuck to it and Gladio was wiping it off with a few strokes, but before he could pull away, Noctis was catching it between his lips, sucking and licking at it to taste a little bit more of that sweetness. It hadn't been intentional but when he heard Gladio suck in a breath he felt himself flush. The thumb left Noctis' mouth with a popping sound and he turned away to rub over his mouth.

"Yeah, it was really good," he repeated and then pointed to a big building in the distance. "What is that?"

Gladio glanced at him.

"The power plant. It's where they get their energy from."

"Hmm, the meteor..."

"Yes. Come on." Gladio jerked his head in the other direction and Noctis quickly followed.

"Where to?"

Gladio smiled and suddenly Noctis was pressed against the wall of the alley they had just entered. He liked it when Gladio's rough hands caressed him gently but he also really loved it when Gladio smashed him into things with his body weight, a tender look on his face. Like he did now. 

Noctis swallowed hard, expecting a kiss, a movement of hips, but there was nothing of that kind. Just the firm pressure of a body against another body and a hot breath on his face. Gladio had a look on his face that was so fucking open, Noctis could hardly stand it. It reminded him that he was still lying to Gladio and not worthy of his affection. 

"I'm sorry. It's really hard to hold back. We really need to go to that hotel so I can fuck you, Sidus. We can do more sightseeing tomorrow."

A grin found its way on Noctis' lips and he nodded, pushing the guilt aside for now. Perhaps he could tell him one day, but not now. He wanted this to last for as long as possible.

They basically _ran_ back to the bike to retrieve their luggage, turning it into a little race that Noctis won. His lungs were burning but it was worth the proud look Gladio regarded him with. He won a race. He'd never had anything like this in his childhood. It were those little and simple things, moments with friends, the opportunity to prove himself. He knew his father had never allowed any of that because he was concerned about him but it was very hard for Noctis not to hate him for it. He had missed so much... and now Gladio was giving him all of that and more. He... didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay.

Gladio chased him down the corridor of the Leville hotel, both grinning like idiots, even when Gladio crowded him against a wall while a bellboy threw a disapproving look at them. They started to wrestle a little and Noctis thrived on the adrenalin that was pumping through his body. Gladio tried to pin him down more than once but Noctis always managed to slip away, even without using his magic. He ran until they reached their room, throwing the bags onto the floor. As soon as the door was closed, Gladio charched him again and this time Noctis tried to push him away with both hands. 

Playful tussle slowly turned into a half serious fight in which Gladio murmured 'good' when Noctis did well and corrected his movements with a heated touch. "Like this“. It didn't feel odd and Noctis enjoyed it, even more when Gladio finally overpowered him and strong hands shoved themselves under his thighs to lift him on the table in the corner of the room. Then Gladio was finally kissing him, grinding between his legs until Noctis moaned. By the gods, he really wanted to be fucked, but...

"Gladio," he mumbled and pushed slightly against his chest. "Can we... can we talk?"

Gladio pulled back reluctantly, want and need already making his eyes glaze over. But he had himself under control and his hands, that had still rested on Noctis' thighs, slowly moved up to rub over his arms.

"Of course. What is it?"

"We never talked about what happens after Lestallum. I mean, you wanted to take me here and that's it. I... I'd really like to stay with you though." his gaze dropped to the small space between them. "I kind of like you."

Gladio's hands slid up further until they reached Noctis' face. His skin immediately started to prickle and he couldn't help but close his eyes and press into them.

"Listen," Gladio said and his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "Of course I want you to stay. I thought I made it quite clear that day, because I meant what I said. I want to keep you... I've been on my own for years and now that I know you, I don't really want to go back to that. We're also a good team and I want to help you improve your skills. So... I kind of like you, too."

Noctis let out the breath he was holding and held back the tears. He could never tell Gladio the truth because there was no way he was going to lose this. He grabbed one of Gladio's hands and pressed his lips against the inside of his wrist, kissing and nuzzling at it, sighing happily.

"Good. That's good," Noctis murmured.

"But you really want to stay with me, right?" Gladio met his eyes with a hint of doubt. "You're not doing this because you think you have no other choice, do you? Because there will always be other options for you and I'll respect your decisions. Even if you stay now, you can always change your mind."

"Of course I _want_ to stay," he said fiercely and then put on a cocky smile. "Someone has to take care of you, right?"

Gladio snorted.

"Where is that shy little boy that I found in the desert, who begged for me with his puppy eyes?"

Noctis shrugged and fiddled around with the zipper of Gladio's jacket. 

"I guess he got fucked out of my system."

But that was not exactly true. That boy was still inside of him and came out whenever he felt vulnerable, whenever Gladio offered one of his gentle touches that made him feel like he was going to break. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum did not know how to handle kindness or praise. No one had ever believed in him and his father had never realised that Noctis had overcome his illness. Everyone had always treated him with kid gloves, even when he became an adult, but Gladio didn't. Gladio actually made it possible for Noctis to find himself in that messed up concept Regis had created all those years ago. He believed in himself because here, as Sidus, no one assumed that he couldn't do it. Gladio had noticed that change in him.

"Liar," Gladio whispered against his lips and Noctis froze. "You've always been like this, I just had to tease it out of you. So beautiful."

Noctis whimpered, relief and affection flooding his body. 

"Can we..."

"Yeah," Gladio said. "We absolutely can. But first you're taking a shower and get all nice and clean and ready for me. I'll put our stuff away."

A shower! Gladio knew how much he'd missed that. Dipping into a river or washing himself with a rag was no real substitute for hot water and good water pressure. He slid from the table, giving Gladio one last excited look before he dashed into the bathroom and locked himself inside. He quickly stripped out of his t-shirt and pants, throwing them into the far corner before he stepped into the shower. The water took a while to get hot but when it did Noctis never wanted to leave again. He took his time with his skin and hair, briefly considering if he should jerk off right there so he would last longer for Gladio. He decided against it and quickly stepped outside to dry himself off.

Then there was the question whether he should just walk out plain naked or give Gladio something to take off of him. He regarded the dirty clothes in the corner with a pondering look but then simply slipped into one of the bathrobes that were resting on a shelf. When he finally joined Gladio he was sitting by the end of the bed, chin resting on his fist and staring blankly at the wall. He wasn't just deep in thought, he was... boiling. Boiling with something. Noctis frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked and stepped closer, but stopped again when Gladio raised his his hand. He was holding something.

"Well, well. I knew I was fucking a brat, but I didn't know I was fucking a _royal_ brat," Gladio muttered. Then Noctis saw it. The ring. His ring. The colour drained from his face. "Did you ever plan on telling me?"

Noctis swallowed, rooted to the spot. "No...?"

The other man snorted. "At least you're honest _now_."

Noctis began to scowl when he saw his stuff on the floor, bag empty. No wonder he found it.

"Why did you go through my stuff?" He hissed and tried to snatch the ring away from him, but Gladio clasped his fingers back around it, rising to his feet and staring Noctis down.

"I'm sorry, _your highness_. I thought I was allowed to unpack everything. I usually am."

Yeah, and usually Noctis would make sure to put the ring somewhere else before that happened. But this time he'd been distracted, he had only thought about Gladio and that he would finally crawl into bed with him. He cursed himself and took a step back.

"Whatever. Keep it then, I don't need it." He grabbed a few clothes from the floor and turned to leave for bathroom again.

"Noctis." He stopped when he heard his name, his _real_ name, tumbling from Gladio's lips and he couldn't help the pleasent shudder that trickled down his neck.

Fuck, he'd dreamed about Gladio calling him by the right name. He had _longed_ for him to know the truth and like him anyway, but Gladio looked so very disappointed and angry, he couldn't stand looking at him. He'd seen that look too often.

"Noctis, you're the fucking _Prince_ of Lucis, you can't just-"

"What?" Noctis snapped and turned around, dropping the clothes to point a finger at Gladio. "Do you also want to tell me what I can and can't do?! My father wouldn't let me do _anything_. He thinks I never recovered from my illness. When I showed some signs of a fucking _cold_ he cancelled my training for good and looked at me like I was the worst thing that happened to him. I was only allowed to leave the palace a few times and he wanted to lock me away for the rest of my life. The only friends I had was my nurse and a kid from Insomnia's outskirts. I was nothing and I would've become an awful king."

"Still." Gladio clenched his fists. "You're the Prince, your father won't be alive forever and then what? Will your people rely on the kindness of his advisors that were left behind? And running away like that in the first place? Didn't you hear about the stress it put on the Niflheim relations? This could be dangerous!"

He had never seen Gladio that angry before but Noctis had never been that angry before either.

"What else was I supposed to do?! And _why_ do you even _care_?"

That seemed to stun Gladio, if only for a moment. He looked at the ring in his hand and took a deep breath before he threw it at Noctis' feet.

"I _don't_." Then he sat back down on the bed and rested his arms on his knees. "I don't care, not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But Gladio didn't answer for a long time. He had his eyes closed, brows furrowed into a scowling expression. It was strange. Noctis had often imagined what it would be like to confess the truth to Gladio. He had always expected him to be angry, but not for that reason. He'd thought Gladio would care about the lie, but he seemed to be more upset that Noctis was running away from his duties. He couldn't figure out why though, so he just kept staring at Gladio until he opened his eyes again.

"I spent a lifetime running away from you," he finally said, but so quiet that Noctis almost missed it.

"What?"

"I was born in Insomnia, you already know that. My family was rich and my father trained me as soon as I was able to walk. When I was old enough to understand, he explained to me that the king had a son and I was born to become his shield. I was supposed to protect him, as Prince and King, until the day I die."

Noctis' mouth fell open when he realised what Gladio was trying to say. He took a deep breath and then stepped closer until he could touch Gladio's shoulder. The day he'd met him, Gladio had looked a little familiar and now he knew why.

"You're-"

"Gladiolus Amicitia. That's my full name. I believe my father has trained you as well, for a while."

Noctis knew that Clarus had a son but he'd never talked about it, only told him that he was not available anymore. As a child, Noctis hadn't questioned it.

"You would've been..."

"I would've been your bodyguard," Gladio suddenly looked up at him. "I would have protected you forever and always. But I was just a kid and I didn't want that. I wanted my own life, so I ran away from my responsibilites. I'm no better than you."

"You ran away... like me."

"Yes, only that I was much younger. I ran away as far as I could, always afraid that they would find me and bind me to you. And now I bound myself to you anyway," he growled and suddenly grabbed Noctis' wrist, pulling him into his lap. Noctis straddled him, very aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing underneath that bathrobe and he could _feel_ Gladio. "I'm stuck with you now, _fuck_ and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're a brat and you're my Prince and I _want_ to be here. I want you."

Noctis was thrilled and his hands reached out to touch Gladio's face, stroking the scars there, wondering if he would've taken any for him, if he would've died for his Prince. Then he let them wander, over his eyebrows, into his hair, loosening the tie until the locks came down and framed his face.

"You have me," he mumured and bit his lips. "From this day on..."

Gladio's breath hitched, recognising the beginning of the oath that the shield was supposed to offer to their Prince. Gladio had probably grown up with those words, trying to forget them over the years but couldn't.

"From this day on," Gladio repeated. "I am your shield, a shadow by your side. From this day on, I give up life and death and love and put them in your hands. From this day on, until I draw my last breath. The gods and kings of old shall be my witnesses." 

It was barely more than a whisper and Noctis was in awe. They had never cared about these things, both of them had tried to run away from it. But right now, it was making Noctis' heart swell and his cock grow hard with need. Gladio was his, wasn't he? He always had been. It was needless for him to worry about it.

"I won't let you break that oath," he muttered and finally pulled Gladio into a possessive kiss.

Gladio responded with teeth and a growl, his need pressing against Noctis' cock when he jerked his hips. It felt good and he was glad that Gladio was still in the mood after this... revelation, because Noctis was aching for him so badly, he didn't even know where to put his hands, they just teared off the jacket that Gladio was _still wearing what the hell_ and then went for the hem of the top. But Gladio stopped him quite effectively by wrapping his arms around his body, one hand on the small of his back to flip them around and push Noctis into the mattress.

"You know, I had my suspicions, in the beginning. I didn't think it was a coincidence, but then I thought there was no way," _Here it comes,_ Noctis thought. _There is no way a Prince would submit like that. So pathetic._. "no way you would be so beautiful."

Noctis blushed and choked on his own saliva. "What?"

Gladio gazed at him with such intensity that he had to turn his head away, but Gladio quickly laid a hand on his cheek, making him look back.

"That little Princeling I ran away from, growing up to be so strong and passionate, trying to please me with so much eagerness. It's beautiful..."

Slowly he unlaced the belt of the bathrobe, humming to himself when soft but flushed skin was revealed. He took his time, running his fingers down Noctis' body, nudging his thighs apart with his knees. Noctis closed his eyes and shivered at the sensation, the rough texture of Gladio's hands making his skin grow even warmer. His arms were soon freed of the rest of the bathrobe and he was lying there completely bare while Gladio was still fully clothed, but somehow that made it even more exciting. That Gladio didn't even realise or cared because he was so fixed on Noctis.

"So responsive," Gladio murmured when Noctis arched his back, leaning into each touch with so much force that it made Gladio chuckle. "Like you're starved for my touch... It's their fault, isn't it? I should've been there for you. I would've smothered you with my love until you wouldn't doubt for a second that you'll become a great King."

Noctis whimpered when Gladio's thumb rubbed over his nipple, circling it until it became hard. There were a thousand things that should be running through his head right now but Gladio managed to make his brain narrow down to nothing else but touches. He caressed Noctis everywhere, from his calf and thighs up to his waist and arms, until their fingers laced together and Gladio could pin his hands above his head. Noctis made another needy sound and then felt Gladio kiss him again, a little softer this time, but his bulge was still pressing against Noctis' leaking cock. He needed more.

"Gladio," he whined and Gladio slowly pulled away.

"Hmm?"

Noctis looked up at Gladio and shivered at the sight of his reddened cheeks and dilated eyes. Gladio really wanted him. It was amazing and made his desire even less bearable.

"You promised to fuck me, are you going to do it or what?"

"Rude. Why the rush? I thought I could finally take my time with you."

Noctis scowled and bit his lips, hands still trapped in Gladio's tight grip, so all he could do was wrapp his legs around the man's hips, pressing and grinding as hard as possible. They both gasped.

"I need you," Noctis whispered. "And I don't want to come with you just touching me. I want you inside."

Gladio growled and pushed back with his hips, pressing his forehead against Noctis'.

"Making you come from my touch only? Sounds like a challenge."

"Gladiooo," Noctis stressed.

Gladio chuckled at that. „Okay, okay. As you wish, your highness. You're lucky that I really really need to fuck you too. Otherwise I'd tease you until you fall apart."

It should feel so wrong, Gladio using his title so casually and in this situation. But it really didn't, it made his cock ache with anticipation and he was not the only one enjoying it. Gladio sat up and let go of his hands. He was still kneeling between Noctis' legs when he pulled his top over his head and then began to open his pants, eyes trained on his Prince. Noctis couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Gladio's tattoo. He should've gotten used to it by now but it was so captivating. The crow's head covering the left side of his chest while the wings spread over his shoulders and arms. He reached out to touch them for what had to be the hundredth time but Gladio moved away with a smirk so he could remove his pants and get the lube from one of the bags. Only then did he crawl back between Noctis' legs. 

"It's easier if you lie on your stomach, but..."

"Yeah," Noctis said. "I want to look at you too."

Gladio grinned at him and bent down to brush a kiss against his lips. "See?" he muttered. "We can already read each other's minds."

Noctis hummed into the kiss and then spread his legs a little further when he heard Gladio squeeze the lube into his hand.

"Ready?"

Noctis nodded and closed his eyes when he felt the first finger press against his entrance. It felt strange at first, unnatural, like his body was rebelling against the intrusion, but Gladio was so careful, pressing light kisses against his neck and streching him gently with his thick fingers. Noctis was pretty sure that he was taking longer than most, sometimes instincts kicked in that prevented him from relaxing. But Gladio didn't really mind, he seemed to enjoy the sight of Noctis, squirming and gasping beneath him. 

Three fingers were inside of him now, scissoring and moving inside of him, brushing over a spot that made Noctis yelp in surprise. 

"There," Gladio breathed. "I'll make sure to find it again later."

When he pulled out his fingers Noctis felt empty and he trembled, still wriggling around, unsure what to do with his hands. Gladio was rubbing more lube on his cock before he moved closer and slowly pushed the tip into Noctis' hole.

"Ah..." Noctis knew he was ready, Gladio had prepared him so well and thoroughly, there was no way this couldn't work. But still, he clenched the fabric of the sheets in his fists and curled his toes, squeezing hard around Gladio's cock. "Fuck."

"No, no, come here." Gladio sank down until their bodies will aligned, his hands moving down to loosen Noctis' tight grip on the sheets. "Here, put them around me. Hold on to me."

He took Noctis' arms and wrapped them around his own neck until they were flush together, breathing each other in. 

"Good. Now relax for me. I was born to take care of you, remember? I won't hurt you, I'll only make you feel good."

Gladio tried to push in some more, but Noctis felt himself close up again and he pushed his head back into the pillow with a frustrated grown. He wanted this, he wanted this so _badly_ , why wasn't it working? Wasn't there a single thing in his life he could do right?

"Hey..." Gladio's voice was nothing more than a whisper against his ear. "There's just you and me, no one else. You don't have to worry about anything, you're already doing so well. You can let me in, Noctis..."

Noctis was still wincing, but the heat of Gladio's body, the way he was crushing him with his weight, the way he said his name, his _real_ name... 

"Noctis," he said again, nuzzling at the spot right beneath his ear. "Let me in."

And there was nothing else he could do in that moment, nothing else but unwind the muscles in his body and stop clawing at the skin beneath his fingers. Only then could Gladio slip in so easily and fill him to the brim. Noctis opened his mouth in a gasp.

"There you go," Gladio said with a hint of relief, pushing in until their hips connected. " Oh Fuck... I knew you would feel good."

When Gladio began to move Noctis tightened his grip around his neck again but this time it was the pleasure bursting through his skin. It was a slow pace at first, so Noctis could get used to it and he enjoyed the slow drag, Gladio's heavy breathing and the faint sound of Lestallum reaching them through closed windows.

"Good?" Gladio asked softly.

Noctis nodded and met his gaze. "Yes. So good, but-"

"Harder?"

Noctis let out a breath. "Yesss."

Gladio pressed a kiss to Noctis' neck before his hips suddenly snapped forward and pushed Noctis up on the sheets. Gladio's hands came down to keep him there while he settled on a quicker rhythm, thrusting in and out of Noctis until they were both out of breath and clinging to each other. It wasn't just the physical connection that filled Noctis with delight, it was also the emotional bond that had only strengthened after the truth was revealed. He'd been so concerned that there was no one he could be with when he was a Prince. He'd thought that only Sidus had the freedom to do what he wanted. He hadn't thought that he could be happy and be himself at the same time... But now, with Gladio? This wouldn't be possible if he _wasn't_ the prince of Lucis. 

"Gladio," Noctis moaned and tried to meet his hips with his own, squirming beneath him because it still wasn't enough. "More, come on, please please _please_."

"Fuck, I love it when you beg," Gladio murmured and then suddenly pulled back until he was sitting on the back of his heels, dragging Noctis higher up into his lap before he came crashing down on him again, but now it was a different angle, with Noctis' back slightly bent. It didn't hurt though and when Gladio pushed back in again it felt _amazing_.

"Oh gods."

Gladio was ruthlessly pounding into him now, giving him no time to take a breath or let him _think_. All Noctis felt was the size of Gladio's cock, stretching the rim of his hole over and over again, always adjusting the angle until Noctis cried out in pleasure.

"There. Told you I'd find it again," Gladio groaned and shoved a hand between them to squeeze hard around the base of Noctis' cock.

He'd done that before, a few days ago, when he hadn't wanted Noctis to come yet. He'd done it until Noctis had felt lightheaded and begged Gladio to let him come with so many filthy words that the memory still made him blush. It was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now, with Gladio nailing his prostate in such a skilled manner, fucking him into the mattress like he knew Noctis' body inside and out.

Gladio's other hand crept up Noctis' neck and groped his hair, holding on to it to keep him in place. The pain was there but it barely existed underneath the pleasure that was building up inside of him. But it couldn't get out with Gladio's firm hand still wrapped around him.

"I need to come, Gladio, please, I... I-"

"Not yet," Gladio groaned and thrusted deeper into him. "Be a good boy and hold on a little longer, hm?"

Noctis bit his lips hard to prevent a squeal from leaving his throat. He could be good, of course he could be. He wanted to be good. It was hard though, to calm himself down and let Gladio have his way because he felt like his skin was on fire and the heat needed to get _out_.

"You're doing well. So good," Gladio panted. "Open your mouth for me, Noctis."

Noctis swallowed heavily and then parted his lips, watching Gladio through hodded eyes. Gladio let out a pleased rumbling sound and gave Noctis an open-mouthed kiss, sucking on Noctis' tongue until it was hard to breathe. He moaned loudly into Gladio's mouth when his pace became slower but harder, each thrust causing the bed to creak. And then, finally, Gladio let go of Noctis' leaking cock. He didn't have so say anything, Noctis knew it was alright to come now and he tore his mouth away to press back into the pillow.

The orgasm slammed into Noctis, making him hold his breath and shiver in Gladio's hold. He felt warmth spread between them but also _inside_ of him and the grip on his hair tightened severely. Gladio was groaning shamelessly, riding out his climax inside of him. He was beautiful like that, with strands of dark hair stuck to his forehead, a blissed out expression on his face. And Gladio was _his_ , he could hardly believe it. It was a sight he wanted to see again. And again. And _again_.

When the pleasure started to subside, Noctis exhaled in a content sigh and closed his eyes.They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other until they calmed down. At least his body seemed to relax again, on the inside his emotions were still raging and making him shiver. It had been so much at once that he felt like he was floating above, unable to do anything about it. He barely noticed Gladio pulling away and out of him, there was just an empty feeling and cold air hitting his skin, making him feel so incredible naked, even though he'd been naked all the time. There was some fabric, a rag maybe, that wiped at him, cleaning him up. After that he curled in on himself, face buried in one hand.

"Noctis."

 _Noctis_ , right. He wasn't Sidus anymore, he was himself again and Gladio was _here_ , unfolding his body with tender strokes and soft kisses until he could wrap his arms around him and pull him into his chest, a warm blanket settling around them.

"Oh," Noctis sighed and pressed his face into Gladio's neck. "Oh..."

"All good," Gladio mumbled into his hair. "You've been _so_ good for me, I can't believe I get to keep you."

Noctis realised now how far he'd hidden himself underneath all the shit that had happened to him. Not just the facade of Sidus, even before. His father didn't believe in him, never had, so the person he actually _was_ never got out of the palace. Until now.

"Oh," he said again and stretched his neck a little, offering his lips to Gladio with a sigh.

Gladio shuddered and complied with a slow kiss while his hands roamed Noctis' back and rubbed in those beautifully soothing circles again. 

"Thank you," Noctis whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Thank you, too?"

Noctis smiled a little and let his head sink back into the crook of Gladio's neck. They lay there for a while, in silence, Gladio's fingers combing through Noctis' hair until he was a purring mess and almost ready to fall asleep. That was not an option though, since the sun hadn't even fully set yet. Noctis didn't want this day to end, because he was pretty sure he knew what would happen next.

"We have to go back, don't we?"

Noctis felt Gladio's hand stop for a moment, then it swept through his hair one more time and settled on its favourite spot, the back of Noctis neck, familiar and comfortable.

"Yeah... I don't think we have much of a choice. We both tried to escape our destiny and it still got us here."

"My father will be furious. He'll probably put me in the dungeon or something, tie me to a wall."

"Perhaps your father will change his mind when he sees that you got pretty far on your own."

"But I didn't," Noctis sighed and sat up, whining slighlty when he was confronted with his very sore backside. Totally worth it though. "I was almost dead when you found me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Perhaps," Gladio said but didn't join him. Instead he tugged at the blanket to reveal some naked skin and kiss along the outside of Noctis' thigh. "But I was there. And I wil go with you, wherever you go. Until I draw my last breath."

Noctis gazed down at him, feeling so incredible warm.

"But if we go back... If we really go back and fulfill the roles the gods have given to us, then we can't continue with this." He felt himself pout at the thought. Having Gladio with him at all times but not being able to touch him? It would be pure torture. And there was still his engagement with Luna...

"Noctis... Are you seriously trying to tell me that you would go along with that? We're both not very good at following rules." Noctis snorted. "Besides... I meant it. _I give up life and death and love and put them in your hands._ "

He watched Gladio, his eyes, the lopsided smile and Noctis tried to burn it into his mind. Yes, perhaps it would be different when Noctis returned with Gladio at his side. Perhaps Regis would see then that his son had become a man. Perhaps things would change and he could keep what he had now. As his shield, no one would question why Gladio didn't leave his side, right? 

All of that made him wonder how deep the relationship between Clarus and Regis really was. His father had once said that there was no deeper bond than that of the King and his shield, for they were fated to die side by side. But when Noctis had asked if he would get a shiled too, his father only shook his head. Gladio had probably been gone by then and the Amicitias only had another daughter. Gladio's sister! He would see her again!

Suddenly, going back to Insomnia didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Yes... You're right. It will be a long way back home though. Why do you only have a bike and not a car? You could teach me how to drive and we could take turns. It would be easier to carry all our stuff."

Gladio made a disgusted sound and scrunched up his nose. 

"No thanks. I'm not exactly the lean back and read a book type. I need an engine between my legs."

Noctis opened his mouth to retort but then the image of Gladio sitting on his bike came to him, with this leather jacket that hugged his body in all the right places. He also remembered the warmth of Gladio's back and the way he could cling to him and...

"Yeah," he croaked then. "Nevermind. Bike is good."

When Gladio just laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, Noctis felt himself relax so easily it was almost disturbing. He hadn't felt that optimistic in... well. A while. It was hard to stay positive when you knew what destiny was waiting for you.

But it didn't matter, not now at least. Even when the land would get dark and the sky should tumble and fall, Noctis would not be afraid and he would not cry. Not as long as Gladio was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> I swear I did not plan for this to get so long and then I wasn't sure if I should post it in chapters or in one bit because I wanted to do both. So... here you go. All chapters at once. I hope you enjoyed it :'D   
> AND DEAR GODS I tried not to get sappy with that song in the end but I couldn't stop myself. Because I still cry everytime I listen to it. The pain is real. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! You can also find me on [tumblr](http://snowingiron.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
